


Virtual Reality

by monkiainen



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The masks are removed, leaving nothing but truth to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Reality

It was bizarre, really, how fragile he looked without his mask. Almost like a different person, but not quite. The first time Jim had seen his face without the usual mask he had been surprised how young he actually was. Somehow, you would have excepted someone older behind the mask you usually saw.

Jim watched silently the sleeping man beside him, and wondered for what must have been the umpteenth time how did he end here to begin with. If he were told six months ago he would be sharing his bed and his heart with the young man sleeping soundly beside him, he would have told them they were insane. Now he wasn’t so sure about the insanity part anymore.

“How is he?”

Jim shrugged his shoulders before glancing to the other side of the room.

“Exhausted. Like I am, and you must be as well.”

The third occupant in the room just snorted before moving gracefully to the opposite side of the bed Jim and his companion were currently sharing. Both older men shared a knowing look before turning their attention to the younger man sleeping between them.

“Ever wonder what he’s dreaming about?”, Jim asked after a moment of silence.

“Sometimes. Can’t be that pleasant if the nightmares he keeps having makes him not want to sleep for the rest of the night.”

Something close to a regret flashed in Jim’s eyes before he turned his attention back to the young man still sleeping.

“He’s not the only one with nightmares.”

“I know.”

Both men were silent for a while, until the rustle of the bed clothes took their attention.

“You know, I don’t know about you two, but I’d like to have a good night’s sleep for a change. Enough with the talking, will ya? Care to join us, Brucey, or do I need to settle with Jimmy only for tonight?”

Bruce smirked, and slipped under the covers next to the pouting Joker, who in turn snuggled closer to him.

“Good night.”

“What did I say about talkin’, bathead?”


End file.
